Aerosol safety caps of the finger entry type are shown for example in the Corll U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,515.
It is also known in the prior art to provide an aerosol safety cap having two relatively rotatable portions which must be aligned in a predetermined manner in order to make it possible to dispense the contents of the aerosol container. A mechanism of this type is shown in the Landen U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,668.
The object and purpose of the present invention is to provide an aerosol safety cap having dual safety protection capability and which is economical to manufacture, easy to use, and artistic in appearance.